For We Are
by Skye-Tear
Summary: Shinobi are always praised for their strenght and skill. But what about our strenght? The strenght of the kunoichin.


A new story I've decided on writing.

It's going to start out as a one-shot for now but I might make it into a story later on.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any naruto characters mentioned.**

* * *

><p><strong>For We Are~<strong>

* * *

><p>For we are kunoichin and we must never give away our true identity no matter how bad the situation. Each mission must be completed properly and you must never expose your ninja powers. Because we are kunoichin and sacrifices are what we specialise in. We truly are the strongest of all ninja. No shinobi can deny that.<p>

When I joined the ninja academy I thought that becoming a ninja was going to be the best thing in the world. I not only wanted to prove to everyone that I was not weak and a burden, but wished to prove that to myself as well. After all, how hard could that possible be? I know proving it to everyone else will be difficult to begin with, but surely it's going to be easy proving it to myself. Right?

Wrong.

Because proving you're strong to yourself is harder than punching large craters in the ground and healing the wounded. I the quickest of moment's self-esteem can be lost and everything you've worked for, trying to prove it to yourself can be shattered and stepped on by anyone and everyone.

The smallest of touches,

The faintest of whispers

And the tiniest of thoughts.

Each takes part of the inner strength away.

But luckily for me whenever that happens, my inner self suddenly appears and numbs the touches. But other isn't lucky like me.

Ino-pig, Tenten and Temari-chan for instance, the three of them suffered more than me when it happened to each of them. I remember the time when I found Ino-pig crying her heart out in the rain after her first mission. Her inner strength hadn't been able to help her. The same happened to Tenten and Temari-chan. But after a while they got their strength back, I was so proud because they had proven to themselves they were strong. Something I was unable to do. And still _can't_.

But suddenly each of them no longer had to take those kinds of missions. Ino-pigs father was able to get her out of them; Gaara stopped the missions from reaching Temari and Neji being part of a great clan and dating Tenten, got her out of them as well. Hinata and Hanabi never have to worry about the kunoichin missions. The name of Hyuuga seems to work wonders when getting out of stuff.

Less kunoichin meant the remaining of them had to take on more seduction and _intimate_ missions. I was now the only kunoichin of my age who was assigned to take these missions because I Haruno Sakura is just a kunoichin with a civilian back ground.

And even after a while my own teammates began to think my _'secret'_ kunoichin missions were just excuses to get out of training and missions.

Oh Sasuke-kun, I wish you were right. You don't know how much I wish you were right, right now.

For a while I thought they thought I like my_ 'secret'_ kunoichin missions.

Saying that is the same as saying I just love to be violated by men _twice_ my age.

What a truly **disgusting** thought.

But I'm pretty sure they have no idea what my 'secret' kunoichin missions are. But I knew Kakashi understood he always did. I wish the boys knew as well because I'm getting sick and tired of Sasuke-kun and Naruto acting like men us so much stronger than us kunoichin. We don't need to be protected. I want to pound their faces into the ground while screaming profanities at them.

But that would all have to wait; Tsunade has sent word for me.

Another mission I guess.

But after all, I am a kunoichin and sacrifices are our specialty.

_Haruno Sakura._

_15_

_Konochin missions: 23_

_Sacrificed own purity at age 14 for the completion of her mission._

Each mission must be completed properly and you must never expose your ninja powers.

No matter what the sacrifice.

* * *

><p>I know it's pretty bad but i was bored and an idea like this popped up in my mind.<p> 


End file.
